


Comme un roi

by MissCactus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, trop court pour plus de tags
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Si j'ai l'air d'un roi, seras-tu ma reine ? »





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF avec pour thème Couronne. Et c'est parti, je commence à agresser YOI maintenant o/ Premier écrit sur ce fandom, je suis contente de commencer, et j'espère continuer un moment encore !

Un morceau de porc entre les baguettes, Yuri les leva machinalement jusqu'à ses lèvres et les mit dans sa bouche, sans même réaliser que sa viande était retombée dans son bol et avait éclaboussé son T-shirt. Le brun était trop occupé à fixer Viktor, en face de lui, qui conversait normalement avec sa mère, cette dernière étant rouge de plaisir face à ce beau jeune homme.

Cela faisait quelques jours que le russe s'était installé chez eux et, même s'il était plus qu'aimable avec tous ses proches, Yuri ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il émanait de lui une aura de... Il ne saurait le dire... Comme si Viktor venait d'un autre monde, ou appartenait à une catégorie sociale bien différente de la leur, comme si... Comme si...

Comme s'il était un roi.

Oui, c'était le mot. Viktor dégageait cette impression de noblesse, comme s'il les graciait de sa présence en partageant un simple repas avec la plèbe qu'ils étaient. Même la façon qu'il avait de manger donnait à Yuri l'impression qu'il n'était pas digne de le souiller de son regard. Il amenait lentement ses baguettes jusqu'à ses lèvres, aucune goutte de bouillon ne tombait, et mettait la nourriture dans sa bouche en faisant attention à ce que rien ne lui échappe. Son visage s'illuminait ensuite et, après avoir avalé, complimentait sa mère qui l'admirait autant que son fils.

Le brun pouvait l'imaginer entouré de diverses personnes habillées beaucoup plus noblement qu'ils ne l'étaient, le complimentant lui pour ses nombreux exploits. Viktor aurait revêtu son plus beau costume, sourirait aimablement à tous ses convives et serait couvert de cadeaux.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une couronne et tout serait parfait. Une couronne à son image, une couronne belle, montrant toute sa puissance, mais faisant ressortir son côté délicat et laissant son entourage sans voix.

Exactement comme les personnes autour de la table en ce moment-même.

Et qui étaient toutes tournées vers lui.

« Ah la la, Yuri, fais attention. » Viktor tendit son bras et vint effleurer les lèvres de Yuri de son pouce, récoltant les quelques gouttes de bouillon qui y étaient, avant de le lécher, sous les regards ébahis de tous. Le brun sentit ses joues chauffer, signe qu'il devait déjà être cramoisi.

Viktor appuya ensuite son coude sur la table, posa sa tête sur sa main et, avec un sourire presque sensuel, ajouta :

« Si j'ai l'air d'un roi, seras-tu ma reine ? »

Les quelques neurones fonctionnant de Yuri lui permirent de comprendre que tout ce qu'il avait pensé... Il ne l'avait pas _que_ pensé.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
